Justin
| gender = Male | seasons = 3 | episodes = 35 | place cd = Snakes and a Plane 15th place | place sd = Spyfall 4th place | place gd = Wedding Smashers 10th place | relationship = | friends = Courtney, Geoff, Harold | enemies = Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, DJ, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent | actor = CD-TDA }} Justin, labeled The Alejandro Hater, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. He has competed in Camp Drama as a member of the Screaming Gophers, Studio Drama as a member of the Killer Grips, and Global Drama as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Camp Drama Throughout the entirety of Camp Drama, Justin does not utter a single word. He spends most of his time gaining the infatuation of most of the female campers; and even Chef Hatchet and Owen. In Superstale, after an attempt from Heather to embarrass Gwen, everyone begins to believe that Gwen has a serious crush on Justin, making Trent, her true crush, jealous. In Snakes and a Plane, it is revealed that Justin has a fear of negative criticism, and he therefore has to survive insults given by the female Screaming Gophers. Despite easily passing his challenge, Justin is eliminated by Heather and her alliance in order to ensure her safety for the night. In Cut to the Case, Justin, along with the other campers, loses the case to a shark and advances with thirteen others into Studio Drama. Studio Drama Global Drama Appearances Camp Drama * 1x01 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper * 1x02 - The Hunter Games * 1x03 - Featherheads * 1x04 - Forest Grumps * 1x05 - Superstale * 1x06 - Fool's Gold * 1x07 - Your Goose Is Cooked * 1x08 - Chris-napped * 1x09 - In Gwen We Trust * 1x10 - Snakes and a Plane * 1x22 - Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen * 1x23 - Cut to the Case Studio Drama * 2x02 - It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster * 2x03 - Land of the Host * 2x04 - Cops Out! * 2x05 - Ontario's Next Flop Model * 2x06 - The Explodables * 2x07 - Paranormal Captivity * 2x09 - The Break Up Club * 2x10 - Goth White and the Seven Dorks * 2x11 - Invasion of the Booty Snatchers * 2x12 - Queen of Hurts * 2x13 - Nerd Flu * 2x14 - Spyfall * 2x15 - Aftermath: Wheel of Misfortune * 2x16 - Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay * 2x17 - Keeping Up with the Castmates Global Drama * 3x01 - Around the World in Fifty Days * 3x02 - In Da Nile * 3x03 - New York Pity * 3x04 - Meat Your Maker * 3x05 - London Bridgette * 3x06 - What You Sea Is What You Get * 3x07 - The Jungle Crooks * 3x08 - Raiders of the Lame Art * 3x09 - Eat Prey, Love * 3x10 - Holly-wouldn't * 3x11 - Great Barrier Beef * 3x12 - Revenge Is Swede * 3x13 - Wedding Smashers Trivia *He is the only camper to not speak throughout the entirety of Camp Drama. *In every season he has participated in, he has always been placed on the same team as Lindsay and Trent. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Studio Drama contestants Category:Global Drama contestants